1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid catalytic component and a process for preparing polyolefin by using said catalytic component. More particularly, it relates to a process for preparing polyolefin by using a vanadium type catalyst having high catalytic activity.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been well-known that catalysts which are combinations of an organoaluminum compound with a vanadium halide such as vanadium tetrachloride, vanadium trichloride or vanadyl trichloride are quite useful for the polymerization of olefins.
If a catalytic activity for polymerization is high enough to use the resulting polyolefins without separating catalyst residues from the polymer in the preparation of the polyolefins, the industrial advantage of an elimination of the catalyst residues separating step is remarkable.
However, the conventional catalysts do not possess satisfactorily high catalytic activity so as to use the resulting polyolefin without separating the catalyst residues.
Moreover, the conventional catalysts have disadvantages of severe lowering of polymerization velocity in the operation for a long time.